Instrument panels or dashboards will generally include a storage compartment in the form of a glovebox. A glovebox will often include a door which is hingedly coupled to the dashboard between open and closed positions to provide access to a glovebox storage bin. Generally, the glovebox door will pivot downward from the closed position to the open position. Given the associated weight of a glovebox door, it is preferred that the movement of the door be dampened by a damper mechanism. One way of coupling a damper mechanism to a glove box is to use a keyhole slot disposed on a portion of the glovebox. An operator installing a damper mechanism into the keyhole slot currently requires more than ten pounds of force for proper installation. As an ergonomic requirement, it is recommended that the force necessary to properly install a damper mechanism into a keyhole slot does not exceed ten pounds of force.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a keyhole slot which allows for installation efforts to be controlled by adjusting features of the keyhole slot and to provide tactile feedback to the operator to ensure that the damper mechanism is properly installed and will be retained during use.